Zhou
'''Zhou '''is a character in the Pet series, a counselor who works to extend the reach of the Company with himself benefitting. He becomes the target of the very same company that promised to defend him. Appearance He has near black, short flat hair with a choppy fringe, short eyebrows and small gray eyes. Zhou is seen wearing a dark brown suit over a white collared shirt and purple tie. Playing golf, he wears a buttoned, collared brown shirt and darker brown capris, with white socks up to his shins. Personality Personable when speaking with others, he could also come across as smug when explaining financial profits for himself. What is best for his country is also a factor in his decisions. Not showing emotion around others when his golf ball was not sent where he wanted, alone, he sighed having to try and hit it out the sand. Story Zhou is stood near Jin at a casino as Katsuragi approaches and introduced to him. He appears pleased with Jin stating that the Company's control of channels in Japan is thanks to him and he follows her sentence stating that he just chooses what is most profitable for his country and him. With his phone ringing he excuses himself to a different room and answers to ask what on earth Dahao Chen wants. Apparently uncertain why he is even calling, his response to Dahao suggesting they set up a meeting is to end the phone call. Returning, he replies to Jin that nothing is wrong and is informed by Jin if he has any problems, then Mr. Katsuragi can deal with them. On a golf course, he watches his ball fly off target. Heading to where it landed he sees Dahao approach him with Satomi and Inui in his retinue. Stating they cannot be here, he appears nonplussed at hearing that he was the one who arranged the meeting. After hearing Katsuragi shout if he has found his ball, Zhou out of character raises his golf club to point at Inui, asking him if he has stolen the ball. After being lifted up and thrown to the ground, he yells before being murdered by Inui using the gold club.Episode 3: Jobs Images Pet-ep3-13.png|On a golf course next to Katsuragi Relationships Dahao Chen Zhou dod not appear to realize the extent of the president of the Chen Group's support for him. With Zhou considered a traitor to the yakuza, Dahao ordered Zhou to be left unharmed and was sought for meetings for them to speak in person. Called by him again, Zhou appeared to view him as a nuisance. Not caring that Dahao's father and grandfather are furious, Zhou asks what that has to do with him, he does not even know Dahao. Satomi Without his knowledge, Zhou's wife's child is considered for kidnap by Inui on Satomi's orders when the latter is discussing arranging a meeting with Zhou and Dahao. Inui Meeting him for the first time, Zhou is murdered by the enforcer on a golf course. Jin He works with her out of an financial interest for himself and his country. Katsuragi Meeting him as one of the Company's employees, after shaking his hand Zhou informs him they can speak in Japanese. He has his golf ball set by Katsuragi and hears he will have his work cut out when a ball is hit off track. References Category:Characters